Estúpidos, pero adorables celos
by Marce' Otaku
Summary: Summary: Celos: sentimiento algunas veces inexplicable, capaz de cambiar la actitud de una persona casi instantáneamente… los celos también se relacionan mucho con otro sentimiento llamado "Amor".


_Bueno este one-shot se lo dedico a __Zuleyma-mizu__ por su cumpleaños n_n (tomé prestado el nombre de tu perrito para unas partes espero que no te moleste)_

_Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti (: espero que te guste… me di cuenta de que no quedó tan bien como yo esperaba … pero aun así espero que sea de tu agrado TTwTT._

Disclaimer:_Dejo en claro que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Vocaloid que pertenece a Yamaha Corporation entre otros... y solo hago esto con fines de diversión._

**:∙:Estúpidos, pero adorables celos:∙:**

_Hace años atrás, cuando recién la corporación Yamanaha comenzaba a reunir a personas talentosas con buena voz, para formar un gran proyecto al que llamarían "Vocaloid". Muchos castings se llevaban a cabo para ese entonces. Esta corporación quería contratar a personas jóvenes o quizá hasta niños para educarlos como Idols y artistas desde pequeños, para que rindieran bien el trabajo que se les daría._

_Después de cientos de castings escogieron a jóvenes y niños quienes formarían en un futuro este gran grupo llamado Vocaloid:_

_La primera en clasificar fue una niña de 11 años de edad llamada Miku Hatsune, seguida por su hermano mayor Mikuo Hatsune con 13 años de edad._

_Seguidos fueron dos gemelos rubios de ojos azules, Len Kagamine el chico… y la chica llamada Rin._

_Los siguientes en clasificar fueron jóvenes de entre 13 y 16 años de edad: Kaito Shion, Meiko Sakeni, Luka Megurine, Gakupo Kamui, Kiyoteru Hiyama, Gumi Megpoid, entre otros…_

_Éstos chicos desde ahora deberían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, por lo que los padres de cada uno debió firmar una autorización que permitiera que estos dejaran sus casas y fueran a vivir a una gran mansión donde serían educados adecuadamente._

_Cuando ya todos fueron autorizados era hora de dejar sus hogares y comenzar a adaptarse a su nueva vida…_

_Y como todo niño o joven comenzaron a notarse muy pronto quienes eran los más maduros y responsables de la casa, en este caso uno de ellos fueron Kaito Shion junto a Luka Megurine… los demás eran muy infantiles, traviesos y algo rebeldes… a excepción de la pequeña Miku y el pequeño Len… quienes eran bastante tranquilos… y parecían llevarse bastante bien, aun que esto despertaba un poco de molestia en el hermano mayor de Miku, ya que la sobre protegía de todo y todos… debido a eso Len apenas podía hablarle a esa chica… que le parecía tan tierna y sobre todo linda, con su cabello color aqua amarrado en dos altas coletas._

_Una semana después de que todos comenzaran a vivir juntos ya se conocían bastante bien._

_Ahora todos se encontraban jugando a las escondidas en el gran patio trasero de la mansión._

–_Está bien! Ahora a Gakupo le toca contar y nosotros nos escondemos! – dijo Meiko… la peli castaño quien era muy infantil y tenía una actitud muy perseverante._

–_Meiko haces trampa! – respondió Gakupo con lágrimas en sus ojos… para ser uno de los mayores… en realidad era un llorón._

–_Chicos no peleen… Gakupo no te preocupes, si quieres yo puedo ocupar tu lugar – agregó Luka, la peli rosa, intentando calmar en ambiente. Ella miró de manera muy tierna al chico quien se sonrojó._

–_Gra…gracias Luka-san…_

–_Volvamos al juego! – dijo Mikuo quien tenía tomada de la mano a su hermana menor._

–_Nii-san quiero esconderme sola – protestó la pequeña peli aqua mirando enfadada a su hermano._

–_Está bien pero ten cuidado, no quiero que te hagas daño – le respondió él._

–_Si gracias!_

_Así ellos volvieron a su juego… Luka comenzó a contar lentamente hasta el número 20, por lo que todos comenzaron a buscar lugares para esconderse… habían muchos… el patio era verdaderamente enorme._

_La pequeña Miku corrió rápidamente y se escondió de tras de un monumento tallado en piedra de la corporación Yamanaha que adornaba el jardín trasero. En eso notó que el pequeño Len Kagamine aun no encontraba un lugar donde esconderse, así que lo llamó para ayudarlo, ya que su escondite era suficiente para dos._

–_Len! por aquí – dijo Miku intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Pero sirvió para captar la atención del rubio – ven! Escóndete junto a mí – propuso ella sonriendo, el chico se sonrojó, pero se dirigió hacia donde Miku se encontraba._

–_G…gracias por ayudarme Miku-san – le gratificó tímidamente el pequeño Len…_

–_No es nada… por cierto Len… _

–_Que sucede? _

–_La primera vez que nos conocimos te dije que solo me dijeras Miku! Sin formalidades… – dijo ella poniendo cara de berrinche._

–_L..Lo siento Miku… desde ahora te diré así – le respondió hablando muy despacio, no quería que los encontraran tan pronto… pero lo que Len no sabía era que Luka era algo torpe para jugar a las escondidas… pero esa es otra historia._

–_Je! Len eres muy tierno… amo tus ojos, nunca había visto unos tan lindos como los tuyos – dijo Miku acercándose a él para observar mejor esos lindos ojos azules… Len se sonrojó en seguida._

–_Miku… y..yo también pienso que tus ojos son… muy hermosos… no solo tus ojos… tu cabello… tu voz… e..en realidad tu eres completamente… hermosa…– asintió el rubio sin pensar mucho en lo que decía… en realidad eso era lo que pensaba, pero sin darse cuenta dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta! _

_Un momento después él se percató de sus palabras, a lo que sus mejillas ardían… y cuando levantó la mirada para ver a Miku notó que ella sonreía alegremente._

–_Es primera vez que un chico me dice cosas así… tú también eres muy lindo Len! – aseguró la peli aqua abrazando fuertemente al chico sonrojado._

–_Miku…_

–_Por cierto! Rin me dijo que ustedes estuvieron de cumpleaños hace dos semanas atrás… ya le di mi presente a tu hermana… así que voy a darte mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado – reiteró alegre Miku._

–_De verdad gracias pero… – el pequeño estaba muy nervioso, era primera vez que estaba en una situación como esta. _

–_Sin peros… ahora voy a darte algo muy especial que nadie más tendrá excepto tú, no puedes negarte!_

–_N..no es necesario que…– repetía Len… se sentía extraño, estaba a punto de recibir un presente de Miku… pero… ¿Qué era?_

–_Ahora cierra tus ojos – pidió la pequeña muy segura_

–_E…está bien – él obedeció cerrando sus ojos._

_La pequeña peli aqua comenzó a sonrojarse un poco, respiró profundo… y colocó su mano sobre la de Len que estaba afirmada en el verde césped. Él al sentir el tacto de ella se sonrojó aun más de lo que estaba, pero no abrió sus ojos como Miku se lo había pedido. Ella comenzó a acercarse lentamente al chico cerrando sus ojos… hasta el momento donde los labios de Miku se juntaron tiernamente con los de Len. El pequeño Kagamine no podía creerlo… estaba sorprendido, y también feliz? Pero tampoco quiso abrir sus ojos para no arruinar el lindo y tierno momento. Segundos después… la peli aqua se separó de él y abrieron sus ojos simultáneamente._

–_E..ese es mi pequeño regalo… serás el primero y último en tenerlo… mi primer beso Len – dijo sonriendo con algo de rubor en sus mejillas._

–_Fue… lindo… gracias Miku – aseguró él mientras desviaba su mirada y se tocaba tímidamente los labios –*Miku tu también acabas de tomar mi primer beso… pero… eso me agrada*– pensó él… luego estaba a punto de volver a hablar… hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Luka quien por fin se había decidido a comenzar su búsqueda, y logró encontrar e estos niños por los murmullos…_

Después de ese beso… después de ese día… Len se dio cuenta de cómo se sentía estar enamorado… y seguía estándolo de la misma persona aun que pasaran 5 largos y maravillosos años. Aun que claro… él amaba a Miku Hatsune en silencio.

Probablemente ella no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió ese día hace 5 años atrás… pero en cambio Len lo recuerda perfectamente. Con el tiempo él aprendió a controlar sus sonrojos. Y también a lidiar con el hermano de Miku. Pero lo que nunca logró controlar muy bien… fueron esos sentimientos insoportables que sentía al ver a su querida Miku con alguien más aun que no estuvieran relacionados, eso le molestaba mucho

Ahora que son Vocaloids muy famosos es difícil tener privacidad. Y eso muchas veces provocó mal humor a algunos de sus compañeros, pero siempre lograban recuperarse de todo por los grandes y fuertes lazos de amistad que se habían formado.

Hubo un día donde le informaron a Miku que debía hacer un viaje de 10 días ella sola por una serie de conciertos privados para los que la había contratado… obviamente ella aceptó en seguida, pero en tanto su hermano y Len… no estaban para nada felices con esto… desde que habían comenzado el proyecto Vocaloid no se habían separado por más de una semana.

_En el aeropuerto:_

–Chicos cálmense… gracias por su preocupación, pero estaré bien – decía Miku intentando calmar a Len y Mikuo.

–Hermanita promete que volverás! – pidió Mikuo casi llorando.

–Promete que no te olvidarás de mí – en cambio Len solo se preocupaba de eso.

–Está bien no se preocupen – les respondió ella. Luego el vuelo privado estaba a punto de partir, por lo que se despidieron… ya no se verían en 10 largos días. (_**Nota de la autora:**__ esos 10 días pasarán rápido xD)_

Cuando los Vocaloids volvieron a su mansión se podía ver a un Mikuo y Len muy afectados… se sentaron en el living y comenzaron a mirar la televisión… pero hubo algo que perturbó mucho al rubio.

En varios canales salían rumores de que la Idol Miku Hatsune tendría un romance con una estrella de cine de su misma edad… Len echaba humos por la cabeza. Era Su Miku… de nadie más.

–Mikuo vez eso? como soportas eso? – exclamó el rubio a su acompañante.

–Seguramente eso solo otro rumor… no hay de qué preocuparse – le respondió indiferente.

Len se enfureció aun mas… pero intentó calmarse… después de todo… pasaría 10 días sin ver a su querida Miku.

**O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O-**

_Diez días después xD_

Era hora del regreso de Miku, pero habían decidirlo más bien hacerlo privado, por lo que ningún medio de comunicación se encontraba ahí.

–*Miku! Miku! Miku! Miku! Miku! Miku!* – era en lo único que pensaban Mikuo y Len mientras con los demás esperaban a que su avión llegara.

También se habían organizado y le habían comprado un tierno perrito de mascota como regalo de bienvenida, Len sería el encargado de entregárselo.

Cuando por fin el avión llegó Mikuo y Len comenzaron a pelearse prácticamente por quien recibía primero a Miku.

–Fuera de mi camino Kagamine! – decía Mikuo molesto mientras empujaba al rubio para que se alejara.

–Claro que no! Yo voy a ser el primero quien la salude! – protestaba Len.

Ellos estaban tan concentrados peleándose entre sí que no se dieron cuenta cuando Rin ya estaba abrazando a Miku. En seguida se separaron y corrieron hacia ella.

–Hermanita! Por fin regresaste! Te extrañé mucho – decía Mikuo mientras abrazaba a su hermana y ella correspondía.

–Y…yo también te extrañe! Y mucho más que Mikuo! – por otra parte Len no podía abrazarla ya que tenía al regalo de Miku en sus manos.

–Que tiernos son chicos yo también los extrañe – dijo la peli aqua sonriendo y separándose de su hermano quien ya la estaba asfixiando.

–T..ten Miku… este es nuestro regalo de bienvenida – le entregó la caja a Miku, ella la aceptó y la abrió… de ahí salió un tierno perrito que miró con unos ojos muy tiernos a la chica.

–Qué lindo! Es un macho verdad? – preguntó la peli aqua.

–No me preguntes a mi yo no lo compré, pero porqué no le revisas levantándole una de las patitas traseras para ver si tiene…– decía Gumi pero Luka la interrumpió en seguida.

–Si Miku no te preocupes es un macho y está castrado – sonrió la peli rosa mientras tapaba la boca de Gumi, quien instantes después se liberó.

–No puede ser! Pobre animalito! Le quitaron su…– exclamaba Gumi nuevamente, pero esta vez Luka la callo con una mirada fulminante.

Miku solo reía por el comportamiento de sus amigas… mientras tanto con su hermano y Len…

–Yo llevaré las maletas de mi hermanita – dijo muy presumido el peli aqua.

–Claro que no! Yo las llevaré! – aseguró algo molesto Len.

–No querrás comenzar un problema conmigo… o sí Kagamine? – preguntó el chico acercándose al rubio bastante enfadado.

–No me provoques Mikuo… Yo llevaré las maletas de Miku!

–Por supuesto que No… ella es Mí hermanita!

–Ah sí? Pues ella es mía! – protestaba el rubio… en eso Mikuo lo miró con cara de asesino en serie por lo que había dicho… pero en eso – ¡Mira un puerro gigante es secuestrado por allá! – gritó Len apuntando hacia la salida… en eso Mikuo volteó en seguida y comenzó a correr a salvar ese supuesto "puerro gigante" – que tonto…

Luego de eso Len cargó las maletas de Miku mientras reía alegremente con ella… por el momento había ganado.

Al llegar a la mansión los primeros que recibieron a Miku fueron Gakupo y Kaito quienes se precipitaron a abrazarla en seguida...

–Miku-san! Te extrañamos muchísimo – decía Gakupo con lágrimas en sus ojos…

–Si… no vuelvas a irte por tanto tiempo – reiteraba Kaito…

–E..está bien chicos yo también los extrañe, pero creo que ya es mucho de abrazos por hoy… a demás no… me dejan respirar – respondió ella… los chicos la soltaron en seguida y dio un gran suspiro…

Por otra parte Len miraba de una manera fulminante a Gakupo y Kaito… en eso una pequeña rubia que observaba todo comenzó a reír para sus adentros y se acercó a su hermano.

–Aa… Len… mi querido gemelo Len… deberías ocultar mejor tus celos – pronunció Rin pasando junto a él sin dejar de reír.

–¿Celos? No sé de qué hablas – respondió el indiferentemente… apenas sabía lo que eran los celos…

_Más tarde ese mismo día:_

Miku y Rin hablaban tranquilamente en la gran sala de estar de la mansión mientras jugaban con el perrito.

–Y qué nombre le pondrás Miku? – preguntó Rin.

–Se llamará Poppy Napoleon – respondió ella sonriendo… minutos más tarde llegó Len a acompañarlas quien recién se había librado de Mikuo… él por fin había descubierto que lo del puerro gigante secuestrado no era más que un simple engaño.

–Hola ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Len mientras se acercaba y se sentaba junto a Miku.

–Nada… solo jugando con Poppy Napoleon muchas gracias por regalármelo – agradeció la peli aqua.

Los 3 comenzaron a jugar con ese tierno perrito… pero en un momento éste se aproximó mucho al rostro de Miku, y terminó lamiéndole la mejilla. La chica comenzó a reír por que le causaba cosquillas…

–Aww! Que ternura – dijo rin con sus ojos iluminados… en cambio los de Len… irradiaban fuego prácticamente!

–*Perro pulgoso aléjate de Miku! Como se atreve? Ni siquiera yo le he lamido la mejilla a Miku para qué él venga y lo haga!* – pensaba el rubio paralizado con lo que había visto.

Segundos después él también se le acercó a Miku… comenzó a sonrojarse, pero finalmente hizo lo que se disponía… y le lamió ligeramente la mejilla a la peli aqua quien se sonrojó también y volteó para ver a su amigo directamente a los ojos.

–S..solo hice lo que el perro hizo – argumentó él –*Pero que estúpido Len!*– pensó. Miku solo lo miraba sonrojada.

–Quiere decir que si Poppy Napoleon hiciera sus necesidades aquí tu…– decía Rin entre carcajadas.

–T..tu no entiendes! – se quejó Len…

De alguna manera lograron dejar pasar ese pequeño incidente sin mayores problemas.

Esa misma noche cuando Len iba camino a su cuarto notó que la puerta de la habitación de Miku estaba abierta. Su curiosidad se apoderó completamente de sus acciones así que terminó por entrar sigilosamente a ver como dormía su querida Miku. Pero con lo que vio quedó completamente perplejo!

Poppy Napoleon se encontraba durmiendo junto a la peli-aqua. Len sentía que la sangre le hervía.

–*Porqué es perro pulgoso?... y yo no?* – pensaba el rubio. Pero prefirió abandonar la habitación y se dirigió a su cuarto intentando dormir… cosa que fue completamente imposible, ya que no dejaba de pensar en que su Miku dormía plácidamente… con un perro? ¡ni siquiera él había dormido junto a ella antes!

**O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O-**

Al otro día cuando todos se dirigieron a desayunar se sorprendieron mucho cuando encontraron ni más ni menos que a Len Kagamine tirado en el piso frente a Poppy Napoleon. El rubio miraba con mucha rabia al perrito… quien bueno, poco entendía de la situación.

–Chicos que le ocurre a Len? – preguntó Miku algo preocupada.

–Déjalo… está loco no le hagas caso – dijo Rin indiferente…

–Bueno? Y que haces tan temprano levantado Len? – preguntó Kaito.

–Fui a la tienda y compré una casa para este estúpi… lindo perrito – corrigió Len sonriendo falsamente.

–Eso es muy lindo de tu parte Len! muchas gracias – le respondió Miku. Len se sonrojó levemente.

–Espero que con esto ya no duermas con mi Miku perro pulgoso – pronunció el rubio en voz baja con tal que nadie lograra escucharlo.

Minutos después se pudo ver a una Gumi muy agitada y jadeante que llegaba corriendo muy feliz.

–Rin! Len! hay una sorpresa para ustedes! Sus primos Rinto y Lenka Kagamine vinieron a visitarlos hoy! Ya llegaron! – afirmó la peli verde sonriendo.

–Eso es genial! Len vamos a saludarlos! – pronunció Miku tomando de la mano al rubio y llevándolo corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraban sus primos.

Y cuando llegaron se encontraron con los primos de Len y Rin que estaban siendo muy "bien recibidos" por Kaito y Meiko:

–Es un placer recibir a los primos de nuestros queridos gemelitos, de verdad tienen un gran parecido. Quieren sake? – les preguntaba Meiko…

–Son muy jóvenes para beber sake Meiko! Mejor coman helado! – decía Kaito mirando de mala manera a la alcohólica. Lenka y Rinto estaban acorralados en la pared por el peli azul y Meiko… hasta que fueron rescatados por Luka.

–No les hagan caso chicos… miren! ahí vienen Rin y Len – dijo la peli rosa señalando en dirección a los gemelos.

–Primos! – Gritaron los gemelos corriendo a abrazar a Lenka y Rinto. Ellos hicieron lo mismo… fue una linda reunión familiar.

Luego de eso Lenka y Rin comenzaron a gritar y a saltar de felicidad, hace mucho no se veían… mientras que Len ya se había calmado y no hablaba mucho con Rinto… quien por su parte comenzó a saludar al resto de los Vocaloid. Entre ellos, saludó de una manera muy cálida a Miku.

–Miku mira cómo has crecido, estas hermosa – dijo muy caballeroso Rinto a la peli aqua para luego besarle la mano con respeto… ella se sonrojó en seguida.

–Gra…gracias Rinto… yo… tu… también te ves muy guapo – respondió Miku nerviosa…

De pronto una brisa tensa rodeo el lugar, pero era casi indetectable. La razón de esto eran las miradas fulminantes con las que Len y Mikuo observaban a Rinto… ¿coqueteaba con Miku?

–*Mi propio primo coqueteando con mi chica! No lo permitiré*– pensaba Len echando humos por la cabeza.

–*Ese Rinto… su caballerosidad no durará mucho! No lo permitiré*– pensaba por otra parte Mikuo.

Más tarde los mayores se encontraban en el gran patio trasero preparando una barbacoa, mientras que los más jóvenes hacían distintas actividades.

Miku se encontraba junto a Rinto (él no se había separado de ella en todo ese tiempo) dando un paseo por el gran jardín, que mas bien con los años se había transformado casi en un parque privado donde solo los Vocaloids podían entrar, era muy extenso.

–Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo? – propuso Rinto a la peli aqua.

–Claro, será divertido – asintió ella… pero lo que ellos no sospechaban era que estaban siendo vigilados en todo momento… obviamente por Len Kagamine. Él los seguía de muy cerca lanzando todo tipo de maldiciones a su primo por mostrarse tan cariñoso con Miku ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?... pero esto estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Ya que mientras el par iba caminando tranquilamente y riendo por el jardín, Len lanzó una piedra hacia el otro lado del camino, lo cual llamó la atención de los jóvenes. En eso el rubio aprovechó esa oportunidad para lanzarse y quitar rápidamente a Rinto del lado de Miku.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, pero Rinto quedó algo atontado con la caída, y Len se benefició con eso.

–Que fue eso? – preguntó Miku… luego volteó en dirección a ver a su acompañante… pero en eso se encontró con…

–Hola Miku! – dijo Le energético y algo alborotado.

–Len? a donde se fue Rinto?

–Ah… pues… no estaba contigo recién? Quizá tuvo que ir al baño… pero… me acompañas? La barbacoa está casi lista! – propuso el rubio… y a Miku no le quedó de otra que aceptar. Finalmente se alejaron rápido de ahí en dirección a la barbacoa.

Cuando llegaron:

–Miku Hatsune! Dónde estabas? Me preocupe! – dijo Mikuo molesto al verla llegar con Len.

–Estaba paseando por el jardín… no han visto a Rinto? – preguntó ella ignorando parcialmente a su hermano.

–Creíamos que él estaba contigo – dijo Lenka – pero no te preocupes, seguramente se quedó dormido por ahí.

–Paseabas con él? Y también con Len? los dos Kagamine? Miku que te he dicho sobre estar con tantos chicos en un mismo lugar! – gruñía Mikuo mas molesto que nunca.

–No estábamos haciendo nada malo! Y qué si estaba conmigo? – respondió Len… el ambiente se tensó entre Mikuo y Len.

–Chicos… no deberían…– intentaba calmarlos Miku, hasta que a lo lejos vio que Rinto se acercaba caminando.

–Primo! Dónde estabas? – preguntó Rin.

–Creo que… no lo sé… de pronto todo se obscureció mientras paseaba con Miku – respondió él tocándose la nuca.

–Se los dije… estaba durmiendo – agregó Lenka burlándose.

**O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O-**

Esa noche. Los Vocaloids se preparaban para ir a la sala de cine que estaba ahí mismo en la mansión.

–Miku, ¿te sentarás conmigo para ver la película? – preguntó Rinto muy seductoramente…

–Si! Me encantaría – respondió la peli aqua sonriendo.

Pero como era de esperarse, ellos estaban siendo observados por Len nuevamente, y había escuchado eso.

–Genial… logro librarme del perro y ahora esto! – se quejaba para sus adentros… y pues obviamente el no dejaría a su Miku en manos de otro tan fácilmente. Pero se olvidó de un pequeño detalle. Mikuo también escuchaba atentamente de tras de él.

–Ese Rinto es un idiota – dijo Mikuo con una mueca en su rostro.

–Tienes razón! – asintió Len… ni él ni el peli aqua se daban cuenta de lo que estaban diciendo.

–No puedo creer que esté haciendo eso… esto ya se está saliendo de control – seguía protestando Mikuo.

–Ha estado coqueteando todo el día con mi Miku! Hay que detenerlo.

–Si! No podemos permitir que… un momento Kagamine! "mi Miku"? de qué rayos estás hablando!

–M..Mikuo? e…eso no te incumbe. ¿Estás espiando a tu hermana? – interrogó Len nervioso… lo habían descubierto!

–Por supuesto! Yo debo protegerla de cualquiera! Y por qué tú la espías también? Oh~ ya veo… te gusta mi hermanita verdad? Pero no dejaré que te le acerques! Cuando elimine a Rinto el próximo serás tú! – dijo exaltado Mikuo… en eso Len sonrió de manera malvada… ahora el hermano de Miku era una amenaza.

–Bueno… si lo pones así creo que… Mira Mikuo! Rinto y Miku se encerraron en armario de la limpieza! – pronunció el rubio señalando el armario (que estaba en dirección completamente opuesta a la que se encontraba la peli aqua).

–Qué? Ah eso si que no! Miku Hatsune estas en problemas! – gritó el chico muy molesto. En seguida corrió en dirección al armario seguido de Len, quien intentaba no reír – donde estas Miku? – preguntó él al abrir la puerta… entró y notó que todo estaba muy obscuro – Len estás seguro de que los viste entrar aquí?

–Oh por supuesto! Si no, no me abría molestado en decirte – respondió él mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente, y sacaba las llaves del armario.

–Pero aquí no hay nadie… a..a demás todo está muy oscuro aquí… t..tengo miedo – seguía diciendo Mikuo… hasta que escuchó como la puerta se cerró sorpresivamente dejándolo en completa oscuridad… a la cual él le temía mucho.

–Ja! Estúpido Mikuo – dijo Len mientras cerraba con llave la puerta por fuera. Finalmente se alejó de ahí, se podía escuchar los gritos de Mikuo diciendo cosas como "cuando salga de aquí te mataré Kagamine!" o "tengo miedo! Hermanita sálvame!" … aun que parecía maduro… no lo era. Pero al menos sus compañeros ya se encontraban dentro de la sala de cine, por lo tanto los gritos de Mikuo no serían problema, él ya no molestaría por un tiempo

Ya que Len se había deshecho del hermano celoso, ahora era el turno de Rinto… el rival. Y ya tenía un plan para eso.

Por lo que en seguida se dirigió al cuarto de Miku, y como pudo sacó una de las bragas que estaban en el cajón de la ropa interior… eso casi le provocó una hemorragia nasal. Escondió la braga entre su ropa y volvió a la sala de cine donde estaban sus demás compañeros acomodándose para ver la película. Y entre ellos, estaban Miku y Rinto sentados juntos… Len se escondió de tras de ellos esperando una oportunidad para llevar a cabo su plan.

–Iré a buscar palomitas, en seguida vuelvo – dijo amablemente la peli aqua, Rinto asintió.

Y cuando Miku se fue momentáneamente de ahí, Len aprovechó.

–Rinto – susurró Len a su primo.

–Oh Len! Hola necesitas algo? – preguntó él cordialmente.

–Tengo algo que podría interesarte – respondió el rubio mostrándole la braga a Rinto.

–D..de quién es? – sonrojado.

–No se te hacen conocidos los colores? De Miku obviamente… la quieres? – y así es como Len comenzó a "sobornar a su primo"… de pronto desde la nariz de Rinto comenzó a salir un pequeño hilo de sangre… símbolo de pervertido!

Luego de eso Len se apresuró y se alejó de ahí junto con por su primo, quien estaba hipnotizado siguiendo la braga de Miku…

Llegaron a la puerta del armario de la limpieza donde anteriormente había encerrado a Mikuo, Len abrió la puerta rápidamente y lanzó la braga de Miku al interior del armario, Rinto se lanzó dentro para atrapar la braga, y en eso, Len cerró la puerta nuevamente… se quedó unos minutos ahí para escuchar lo que podía suceder dentro del armario.

–Mamá? – preguntaba la voz de Mikuo… estaba llorando?

–E...es de Miku… una… una de las bragas de Miku – deliraba Rinto… Len podía imaginarse la cara de pervertido que debía tener su primo ahí dentro.

–Qué? Una de las bragas de mi hermana! Quien eres? Te golpearía maldito! Pero está muy oscuro! Quiero a mi mami ¡! – lloriqueaba el peli aqua…

Mientras que Len… bueno, él solo se alejó riendo… ahora sus dos amenazas estaban fuera de su camino.

Volvió a la sala de cine, y vio a Miku algo confundida. Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

–¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado para ver la película? – preguntó el rubio a Miku.

–Como quieras – sonrió – creo que Rinto ya no vendrá…

–Ah, sí bueno… él me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer, no sé donde estará – agregó él fingiendo inocencia – segura que no te importa que yo esté aquí?

–Por supuesto… me alegra que estés aquí conmigo – respondió Miku… después de todo… era _su _Len quien estaba sentado junto a ella.

Cuando por fin comenzó la película se notaban todos muy emocionados… habían algunas partes de terror y suspenso, las cuales hacían temblar de miedo a Len… se supone que este comportamiento debe ser al revés no?

En fin… a veces el rubio estaba tan asustado que abrazaba a Miku… ella solo sonreía y correspondía, fueron momentos realmente encantadores… al menos para ellos.

Y cuando ya la película finalizó, Len le propuso a la peli aqua que fueran a dar un pasea por el jardín… tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

–Bien Len… que tienes que decirme? – preguntó la peli aqua, un tanto… sonrojada…

–Si…yo… e..esto no es fácil… ya que tu y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y… Miku Hatsune tu… me…– estaba a punto de decir Len… pero lamentablemente fueron interrumpidos por Lenka.

–Chicos! Siento molestar… pero por casualidad no han visto a mi hermano Rinto? – preguntó la chica preocupada.

–No vio la película con nosotros – respondió Miku – Len tu sabes algo?

–N..no – negó él… todo su plan iba perfecto, pero se le había olvidado un ligero detalle… ¿Qué haría cuando encontraran a Rinto y Mikuo? Seguramente iba a estar en problemas.

–Mikuo tampoco aparece por ninguna parte! – llegó diciendo Rin…

Eso fue suficiente para todos, así que comenzaron a buscarlos por la gran mansión… y en todo ese tiempo Len estuvo muy nervioso… sudaba frío. Y de pronto todos su miedos se hicieron realidad…

–Chicos! Por aquí! Creo que los encontré – gritó Gumi, y todos los Vocaloids fueron en dirección hacia donde ella se encontraba.

–Están dentro del armario de la limpieza? – preguntó Kaito sorprendido.

–Eso parece, se escuchan perfectamente los sollozos de Mikuo – respondió la peli verde.

–E..eso es de esperarse, Mikuo le teme mucho a la oscuridad – agregó Miku… en seguida trajeron las llaves del armario y abrieron rápidamente la puerta. Len se escondió de tras de Miku.

–Eh? Chicos que están haciendo aquí? – preguntó Lenka confundida… y de repente la cara de todos se ruborizó al ver que Rinto tenía en sus manos lo que parecía ser… una braga!

–E…eso es mío! – gritó Miku sonrojada quitándole sus bragas a Rinto… definitivamente esto era lo más penoso que le había pasado en toda su vida.

–Hermanita! – gritó Mikuo llorando y abrazando las piernas de Miku con desesperación – aa…aléjate de Len Kagamine… e..es peligroso – agregó él temblando.

–Qué? – exclamó Miku confundida.

–M..Mikuo tiene razón! Él nos encerró aquí y… y él me dio tu bra..braga! – aseguró Rinto arrodillado y desesperado. En ese momento todas las miradas se concentraron en Len…

–Len eres un mal educado! – gritó Rin a segundos de golpearlo pero fue detenida por Gakupo.

–Será mejor que nos des una explicación jovencito – reiteró Luka muy seria…

–E..es cierto lo que dicen… Len? – preguntó Miku algo decepcionada… eso no le gustó para nada al rubio.

–E..está bien! Diré la verdad… pero alejen a Mikuo de mi y sujétenlo – pidió… era para asegurar su supervivencia después de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Los demás obedecieron y estuvieron atentos a la explicación que él les daría…

–Bien… creo que ya es hora de que… es mejor que le diga esto a Miku en privado así que… nos dan un poco de distancia? – dijo Len… todos se quedaron inmóviles, hasta que la peli aqua les pidió por favor que se alejaran de ahí.

–Listo ya nadie escuchará, ahora explícame todo esto Len – en realidad… todos estaban escuchando… de alguna manera Meiko los había escondido a todos de tras de unos muebles que estaban ahí, y escuchaban atentamente la pequeña charla que tenían estos jóvenes.

–Si… bueno… es que yo…

–Len! este no eres tú! Responde! ¿por qué encerraste a Mikuo y a Rinto en el armario de la limpieza? Has estado extraño últimamente y no tengo idea de lo que te sucede! – decía Miku prácticamente estérica.

–L..La verdad es que… yo…yo… para empezar ese estúpido perro pulgoso! Como se atrevió a lamerte la mejilla? A veces siento que me abandonarás para siempre cuando te vas por tanto tiempo a tus conciertos Miku…Sin contar que tu hermano es un tonto celoso que…que… no me deja en paz cuando estoy contigo! Y..y… para empeorar las cosas… Ahora Rinto coqueteando contigo? No creerías que iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados después de todo lo que vi hoy! Por supuesto que no! – gritó Len… el rubio comenzaba a perder el control mientras que Miku lo miraba extrañada.

–Valla esto está mejor que la película – susurraba Meiko observando atentamente.

–Ese Kagamine… como se atreve…– maldecía por otra parte Mikuo quien comenzaba a recuperarse de su trauma por la oscuridad.

–Len tu… estas celoso? – preguntó la peli aqua riéndose.

–Celoso? Yo? de qué? Yo no estoy celoso… solo me molesta que le prestes más atención a otros que a mí y … que alguien más se acerque a ti… eso no es justo! – repetía él en un puchero, se cruzó de brazos y agachó la cabeza…

–Esos son celos… y… no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué llegaste a este extremo? – en un intento de encontrar su mirada.

–Me sorprende que aun no te des cuenta… y probablemente no lo recuerdes… pero uno de esos días cuando recién habíamos llegado aquí… tu me diste el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que alguien pudo haberme dado…me regalaste tu primer beso, y desde ese día Miku yo…

–Te Amo Len – interrumpió ella sonrojada y sonriendo. En seguida tomó la corbata del traje que él usa habitualmente y lo acercó a ella para besarlo. Sus labios se rosaron tiernamente con los de él… hasta que Len la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a acercar a Miku cada vez más a él mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

–Sip… definitivamente esto es mejor que la película – dijo Meiko saliendo junto a todos de su escondite.

–Mi corazón está roto – se lamentó Rinto…

–Eh? De que hablas Rinto? Que pasa entre Len y Miku? Por qué de repente se quedaron callados? – preguntaba confundido Mikuo, pues… Gakupo le tapaba los ojos con las manos, era mejor que no viera esa escena de su "hermanita" besándose con Len… o perdería el control y quién sabe qué tipo de locura haría.

–Bueno… esto comprueba que Len tiene problemas de actitud – se burló Rin… luego de eso Luka se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la pareja que aun continuaba besándose. Len y Miku se percataron de que todos los observaban, se separaron y se sonrojaron.

–Extrañé eso por 5 años – susurró Len… Miku le sonrió y se tomaron de las manos.

–También yo mi pequeño celosito – suspiró ella.

Más tarde era la hora de despedir a Rinto y Lenka…

Y Rinto estaba muy afectado por lo que había sucedido… ni siquiera había podido conservar la braga de Miku… eso habría sido lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en su vida. En tanto Len… bueno… él estaba muy feliz porque no tendría que preocuparse porque alguien le coqueteara a su chica. Ahora su único problema sería Mikuo… pero Ja! Él sabía su debilidad, era infantil pero efectiva…

–Fue un placer venir a visitarlos ahora debemos irnos – se despidió Lenka de todos.

–Si como sea... Miku… si alguna vez quieres salir conmigo no dudes en llamarme – dijo Rinto tomando delicadamente la mano de la peli aqua…

–Mas distancia – tosió Len colocándose en medio de los dos – adiós Rinto.

–Adiós Len – se despidió con hostilidad… pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer.

–Valla espero que ahora dejen tranquila a mi novia – pronunció Len con algo de molestia en su rostro.

–Y…¿Quién es tu novia? – preguntó Miku… de pronto la mirada de Len se desvaneció… como si cayera en un profundo abismo – es broma – corrigió ella riendo… él sonrió … un poco mas y pudo haber visto toda su vida pasando por enfrente de sus ojos…

Minutos después, y sin previo aviso Poppy Napoleon llegó corriendo y saltó a los brazos de Miku… comenzó a lamerle la cara mientras que la chica solo sonreía ya que eso le provocaba cosquillas. Y en seguida la peli aqua se percató que su adorable Len miraba de una manera sicópata al perro. Ella se acercó al chico y lo besó en los labios…

–C..con eso basta – pronunció Len sonrojado…

Tal vez después de todo en este caso no está nada mal ser celoso… puesto que cada vez que Len tuviera algún ataque de celos… Miku lograría calmarlo con un tierno beso… eso es más que suficiente… al menos por ahora. Ya que, ¿Qué pasaría si más adelante simples besos no calmaran los celos de Len? ¿Tendrían que llegar a hacer algo más?

**Fin.**

_Jeje piensen de forma pervertida e_e_

_Moraleja de la historia… "cada vez que Len actúe celoso recibirá una recompensa" ok esa no es una moraleja xD_

_Ojalá les gustara… y otra vez FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS__ Zuleyma-mizu__! Que se cumplan todos tus deseos ≈^∙^≈ _


End file.
